


Fate

by wingxsiren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingxsiren/pseuds/wingxsiren
Summary: When Nathalie decides to change sides after an argument with Gabriel, a surprise makes her wonder about her destiny and what she should do.>GabeNath fanfiction>I'm not good in English, if you have any mistake let me know.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story!!!

She sighed, looking at the busy street. It was already night and still Gabriel had insisted on attacking Paris with an akuma. Nathalie refused to help and decided to return to her apartment after seeing that her boss wouldn’t change his mind. She didn’t understand how she had fallen in love with him. This was something she wasn't going to tell Gabriel anytime soon.

“Why are there so many people running?” She wondered. The answer came seconds later. Someone grabbed her arms very tightly. Nathalie wanted to scream. When she looked back, she saw the villain who had been the reason for her argument with Gabriel.

“I won’t let her go. You can’t control me anymore, Hawk Moth.” As soon as he said that, he held her tightly and headed towards the Eiffel Tower. It was definitely her unlucky day.

<><><>

“Let me go.” Nathalie asked. “Having a hostage will only complicate things for you.”

“It’s not what I think.” He approached. “Having a hostage will help me get everything I want.” Nathalie felt like she was losing air. She started breathing heavily.

“Release her!!” Someone screamed. It was Chat Noir and Ladybug. What they were doing here? Oh yeah, she had forgotten. They were the heroes. Unfortunately for the three, the villain brought them both down quickly. Nathalie looked at the heroes. They couldn't breathe. She wanted to help. She didn't want to be a villain anymore. But she would need to be with her… She was. While facing difficulty breathing, she managed to speak to her kwami.

“Duusu… Spread my… feathers…”

<><><>

She didn't care about the heroes. They had seen her transformation. After having her strength recovered, Nathalie broke free from the ropes that held her and knocked the villain down. Her vision was getting blurry. She couldn't take it any longer. The last thing she managed to do before she passed out was to look at Ladybug and Chat Noir, whispering “I’m sorry”.


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise completely changes Nathalie's fate.

She opened her eyes. Where she was? What had happened? Oh yes, she had made a difficult decision. She had changed sides. Nathalie would no longer be the villain. 

“We need to talk.”

“Chat Noir?” She looked at the hero. Only then did she realize: that place was familiar. It was the Agreste Mansion.

“Since I know your identity, I think you should know mine.” Nathalie got a huge surprise when she found out who Chat Noir was. Adrien Agreste. “Why did you help us?”

“Because I realized I was doing the wrong thing.” She spoke the truth. In addition to having done a lot of damage in Paris, she would no longer fight to see Gabriel be with someone else. “I don't want to help Hawk Moth anymore.”

“You’re right. We'll talk more another day. A doctor is here to see you.” He left. The doctor entered the room shortly thereafter.

“How are you feeling, Nathalie?” She asked. Darcy was the doctor Nathalie always consulted with. Both had studied at the same college.

“I’m dizzy, my head hurts and I feel like throwing up.” She hadn't told anyone what she was feeling. She didn't think they would care. Two weeks ago she started feeling strange and everything was getting worse.

“How long has this been happening? Have you got fat?” She found the second question strange, but ignored it.

“Two weeks. Some clothes are getting too tight on me.” Darcy started to laugh.

“Haven't you realized yet?”

“I didn't realize what?”

“You’re pregnant, Nathalie. You are going to have a baby.”

<><><>

Pregnant. Baby. Those words circulated in Nathalie's head. How? She thought she couldn't get pregnant. She knew, her mother knew. Nathalie opened the door to her apartment, surprised to see her mother in the living room.

"Mom? What are you doing here?” 

“Did you forget that I always visit you at this time of year, Clara?” Nathalie hated her first name. The two sat on the couch. Nathalie took a deep breath before talking to her mother.

“Mom… I’m pregnant.”

“How? I thought you couldn't have children.”

“I thought that too.” Nathalie explained to her mother about the night she got drunk and ended up sleeping with her boss.

“I'm disappointed.”

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“But I will help you. I don't want to be like my parents and him.” Nathalie knew that her mother was talking about her father. She only knew him from a few pictures, but she knew he was an idiot.

“Thanks, mom.”

<><><>

Nathalie continued to work for Gabriel, but no longer helped him to attack Paris. Her mother, Valerie, moved to Paris a month later, to help her daughter with the baby that was to come. The hardest part was telling Gabriel what was going on.

“Gabriel… I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“You just heard.”

“And what do you expect? Do you think I should marry you to raise this child?”

“No, I just…”

“I don't want to. I can't do this. How much do you want to give that child for adoption?” Nathalie slapped Gabriel.

“How did you dare to say that? I won’t give up. I just want you to register this child, contrary to what my father did.”

“Nathalie…”

“I quit.” It was at that moment that Gabriel knew he had made a big mistake.


	3. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's Point of View.

Gabriel took a deep breath before continuing his work. He hadn't been able to concentrate much since that day. The day when a celebration after the launch of his new collection, ended in an unexpected way. Gabriel and Nathalie got drunk and ended up sleeping together. It didn't really affect their professional relationship. When it was night and he was almost out of his office, Gabriel felt a strong and negative emotion. He needed Nathalie's help, but she refused to help, which led the two to fight and she to leave. When he realized, his new akuma had captured her. He asked the villain to release Nathalie, but he refused, causing him to lose control of the akuma. The surprise came when he saw Nathalie transform into Mayura in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir, defeating the villain quickly. Shortly afterwards, Chat Noir appeared in front of Gabriel and asked him to help Nathalie. When she woke up, the two talked and decided that she would just be his assistant again. Nathalie wouldn't choose sides or talk about things that weren't professional.

<><><>

He made a mistake. Gabriel realized that he had made a big mistake when Nathalie resigned. She was one of the few people who could stand his attitude. The bad mood he was in that day did not contribute at all when Nathalie said she was pregnant. In fact, Gabriel was tired of trying to save Emilie. He was running out of alternatives. He didn't want to give up. And another son would complicate things further. Little did he know he was very wrong.

<><><>

“You must be Gabriel Agreste.” 

“Who are you?”

“My name is Richard, I'm here looking for a woman named Nathalie.”

“Can I know why?”

“It's about her father's will.”


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goodbye and a cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that everything is going fast, but the best part is coming.

Who were you talking to, mom?” Valerie sighed. How would she tell her daughter that the same man who had broken her daughter’s heart had called saying that Nathalie's father was looking for her? Seeing the discomfort her mother was in, Nathalie approached her.

“You don't have to tell me.”

“But I feel that you need to know.” She took a deep breath. “Your father is looking for you. He wants to meet you today.”

“Okay. I want to hear what he has to say.”

<><><>

Nathalie had been waiting at the marked spot for twenty minutes. She didn't know what to do or say when she met her father. It was the first time that she was seeing him in person.

“You look like your mother.”

“You must be my father.” She approached the man.

“Can we talk at the place I'm staying?” Nathalie agreed. It was after a long conversation that she discovered that the real culprit for her not having her father present had been her grandfather. Benedict never liked Valerie, because she wasn’t from a wealthy family, and made her son get away from her as quickly as possible. When Nathalie thought it was over, Louis told the real reason for being there. He had terminal cancer.

“How much time do you still have?”

“Three months. Nathalie, I want you to inherit my money.”

“Why?”

“I don't have much time and I don't know how to make up for lost time, so I want you to keep that money. It will help you with your child.” Without saying anything, Nathalie hugged her father. It was the first time she did that, and it was something strange.

<><><>

While she could, Nathalie spent her time with her father. What she was doing was not going to replace the time she lost in childhood, but she knew that she got to know him. With a week left to complete three months, Louis's condition worsened, worrying Nathalie and Valerie. Knowing what was going to happen, Nathalie visited her father in the hospital, even though she knew she couldn't.

“Nathalie? What are… you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you… dad.” Stubborn tears streamed down her face.

“Don’t cry.”

“I didn't want it to be that way.”

“Listen to me well, Nathalie…” Louis' heart rate started to slow. “I’m sorry. I'm sorry for the time I didn't spend with you. I was a coward and I didn't confront my father. I don't want you to be mad at me.”

“Dad…” She took her father's hand. “It's all right. You haven't done anything wrong.”

“Nathalie…”

“It’s okay. You can rest now.” She took a deep breath, shedding a few tears when she realized that her father was dead.

<><><>

A month has passed. Shortly after Louis's death, Nathalie discovered that she would have a baby boy. 

“Have you thought about what name to give to your child?” Valerie asked.

“It's a surprise, mom. I'll tell on the baby shower.” The bell rang. When Nathalie opened the door, she saw a slightly familiar woman.

“May I help you?”

“My name is Noemie. Noemie Agreste.”


End file.
